God's Blood Stigma
by MINIant
Summary: The story of a young boy left with no family and abandoned by his nation seeks hope and a new life in the world before him. Flow his adventure and hard ships as he uncovers the mysteries that his nation hide and the secrets that died along with his parents. (Not really a final fantasy story, but i used my material from it and bunch of others.)


The sun began to set low behind the mountains in the distance. The soft orange glow it gave off turned the sky into a fiery hue. Slowly people began to move from their homes and head up a hill. At the top of the hill stood a shrine, down the path toward the shrine stood vendors of all kind. Serving food and entertainment. As the sun vanished from the sky lights from the festivities grew bright. This was the summer festival, a festive event made to welcome in the new year. People from all over the city came to the shrine, not just looking for fun, but to give praise to the god that watched over them for the year. In the distance stood a large Japanese traditional style house. This was the house of the royal blood family, those who have a direct connection to the gods. "Mom, mom its going to start soon, the fireworks the fireworks!" shouted a young boy. He had black spiky hair, the front portion of his hair was pale blond color, and is eyes a were a pale yellow, he was four years old, but stood rather short for his age.  
"Yes Akira I see them aren't the pretty" said his mother as she wrapped her arms around her young child. They sat on the back porch of the house watching the fireworks cover the sky in a beautiful arrangement of colors. From the door way more family walked over to join in. This was a truly peaceful time.

Back at the capital of the nation, in a large city just located a way from the manner, an official meeting was being held. Government officials from across the lands came to discuss the up coming year. In the this world there are ten nations. From each of these nations there is a god that blessed them with their divine power. These powers are fire, water, earth, and thunder. These are the four god blessed elements. Next are aura, focus, brand, and sword. These are the god blessed unique. Last are void and ascension. These two are the god's cursed gift. The god's gave these powers to those known as the royal blood families. They hold powers that are like the god's themselves, but every generation their is one who holds the true power of the god of that nation, they are know as the God Blood heirs. Each nation is independent and acts on its own accord so long as it doesn't both the other nations, through out the year four major counsel meetings are held where officials from each nation is sent to discuss business between each other. This time the meeting is held in the nation of Beygrot land of the thunder.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to the annual counsel meeting, I'm sure all of you wish to spend this new years with your family, so I wish not to hold you long so you may be on your ways." This was Beygrot's counsel men talking and head of the thunder nation's royal blood family, Hoshiko Keido. The meeting went along fine without any issues and all nations seemed pleased with the decisions made, all except Akilath, nation of void.  
"I have a issue I want to talk about before we adjourn." Said counsel men Tora. "I have been watching the progress of Beygrot and I've noticed your rather shady actions. Your nation makes up one of the three super power nations, along with Akilath and Phocina, land of earth. We three are suppose to be ensuring the serenity among all other nations, but you have been hording your resources and knowledge from us and taking advantage of what we give to you." Counsel men Keido stood up with anger riddled through his body, his voice steady but stern  
"Counsel men Tora how dare you accuse us of these things. Our nation has done nothing wrong. We supply the ten nations with power and continue to advance in our own understand of renewable energy and share with you our break through. If this is all you had to say, calling my nation out on blasphemes affairs then this meeting is adjourned." And with that the meeting ended and the officials returned to their homes.

"The nerve of that man how dare he try to deny the wrongs his nation has done. We'll see how he fairs with his resolve to this problem, now won't we." Counsel men Tora was talking to man hidden in the shadows of the night, the man only said, "yes" and vanished as if he were never there.

Back at the royal house of Beygrot, the family had enjoyed in the festivities and had now retreated to bed. Only Keido's wife Mia, stayed up wait for her husband to return. "How did it go dear." Said Mai as she greeted her beloved at the door.  
"Rough the other nations are again assuming we are up to something, but i cant afford to let them know the truth just yet this world wouldn't be able to handle it." With a worn face and tired body the man walked over to wife and embraced her.  
"Don't worry dear it will be alright, just give it time okay." His wife trying to reassure him of his doubts, but not much to his attitude changed.  
"Where Akira?" he asked gazing off to the direction of his room"  
"He's asleep right now, the poor boy burned himself out playing." The two continued to talk in their own space ignoring the world around them. Not noticing the man hidden in the shadows of the room preparing to strike.

Late in the night the young boy awoken from his dreams and gazes out at the moon, full and bright. He makes his way out of his room and to the bathroom. For the moment he doesn't think much, but then he realizes something odd. His house is quite, there is never a quite moment in his house someone is always up doing something regardless the time. He goes off to his parents room to see if they are wake. As he enters in he finds no one there. Confused by this he heads off to his grandparents room. As he approaches them the faint smell of blood swirls in the air and he wonders what it could be. He nudges at the grandfather expecting him to awaken but nothing. Same for the grandmother. He stand over them and notice the red murky puddle in the middle of the blanket growing larger and larger he takes the blanket off and reveals a large pool of blood, and the stab wounds in their hearts. The boy is speechless not even a scream can utter his lips he jumps up and runs back to his room but loses the strength to run as he passes the rest of the family's rooms. One by one he uncovers the blood mess of his family. Arms, legs cut off, body's cut open. This sight was tragic, barley holding on to his consciousness he makes his way down to the main room where he sees his parents bleeding out and a man standing over them watching their lives drift away.  
"Mom! Dad!" yelled Akira, finally letting all of his emotions out, his voice raised as loud as possible. He placed his hands on them hoping to do something, but nothing. His hands are covered in there blood, he barely can see past the tears in his eyes, but he notices them both looking at him holding out there hands for him. With his mother's final words "Take this and live." And his father's final remarks, "Become a strong man." They both begin using their electric energy to send charges of electricity into his body. In a instant the boys body radiates energy, high voltage of electricity flew through the room. His eyes once a pale yellow turn to a neon green as do the electric strikes. The assassin hold his ground and takes his sword in hand and lunges at the kid. But the electricity deflected the blade and pushes the assassin back. Now the boy, charged full of his dead parent's final powers, stares the man in the face and yells out " THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!"

And with that a large discharge of electricity surrounds the house and begins to disintegrate everything within the area. The power was massive, the light given off was seen from miles away, back in the city reports of the strange light coming from the royal blood family reached police and squads were quickly dispatched. The assassin disintegrated from existence along with everything else, from the house its self to his dead parents. He floated in mid-air releasing everything till he felt nothing left in him. When all was done he stopped and took a deep breathe and looked around him. Police officers were surrounding him weapons drawn, they all dreadful look toward the kid, to see the God blood heir of the Beygrot nation sitting in the middle of a creator that once was the manner of the royal blood family. And with what little energy he had left in him, he said, "I did it, no one else will ever get hurt." And passed out letting his exhausted body rest easy till he wakes.

Police quickly apprehended the the child. Not knowing what he might do, they weren't sure if it was safe to bring him to jail or seek medical treatment for him. "Well what are you fools doing take the kid to the hospital, the rest of you I want to investigate the area and see if you can find anything" Chief of the police force Maito Reeze, was now on the scene. She was a close friend to the family and even more so Mia Akira's mother. Seeing this almost tore her apart, but she had a job to do and she wanted to make sure her friend's child was alright. The next day Akira awoke in a strange room. He didn't know where he was or what was going on, in a quick thought he wanted his mother, but in the same instant remembered everything and began to cry. Asleep on the side of the hospital bed was Chief Reeze who awoke to the sound of the boy crying. " Wow, hey now none of that okay, this is hospital you have to stay quite okay." Akira looked up and saw Reeze. He remembered her from the many times she came to visit his mother. In this moment she was the last bit of family he had left. "It's okay Akira, I'm here for you." Reeze began to stroke his hair back trying to comfort the child. After some time Akira calmed down enough to talk. His face was red and looked pale, he had bags under his eyes from all the crying. "Listen Akira don't start crying again, but i need you to tell me what happened last night okay. This is really important, we don't know what happened and we can't figure out what happened. The only one who knows anything is you. So please tell me what happened." Akira looked into her eyes, they too were close to crying, he saw he her pain, much like him she just lost someone every important to her. Akira told her everything and tried to fight back tears to get through the whole story.

When he was done Reeze left to get him some food and allow him to rest up a bit more. But as she walked down the hall, three more police officers came to talk with her. "Yes, have you found anything worth reporting?" Reeze looked at her men, but they didn't look back at her. The looked down trying to avoid eye contact at all cost. "Well tell me did you find anything?"  
One of the officers managed to work up the nerve to speak. In a low voice he said "No ma'am we found nothing worth reporting."  
"Well then why are you here I told you all to look over the whole area."  
"We did ma'am and there is nothing, nothing but a open creator left where the royal blood family's home once was." Another officer began talking now he was looking Reeze in the eyes. His eyes looked dull and his voice was a bit shaky but he did his best. "We were given orders by the council to apprehend the child and take him into custody for the murder of the royal blood family. He is to be tried as a criminal." Reeze took a step back in shock her face grew pale and her eyes narrowed in on the officer.  
"No, you can't take him he just a child! How can they accuse him of this?" Reeze gritted her teeth together the pain of losing her friend and now not being able to protect the child was baring hard on her.  
"I'm sorry chief but we have our orders." The three officers made their way toward the room. As they got to the door Akira looked up and saw them. His eyes grew wide as one of the officers grabbed him by the arms and pulled him off the bed. Akira tried to resist but struggling was useless the man was much stronger. He pick up Akira by the waste and proceeded to leave with the other two officers. Akira kicked and screamed, struggling to free himself. Through his tears he saw Reeze standing in the middle of the hall. He reached out his hand and tried to reach for her yelling, "Please help me, Ms. Reeze please!" But She didn't move, she made no sound she just stood there looking at the floor. Her long hair fell over her face so that no can she he tears flow down her face.

That night at the city court house, a private trial was held. It was to hear what had happened the night before and to figure out what to do with Akira. At the podium were three judges. They were the ones holding the trial and seemed quite furious at Akira. The judge in the middle began to speak. "Now please child tell us what happened that night. What happened to your family and everything else in the area?" But Akira said nothing he stood still in the middle of the court room with a single light shining down on him. He was tired and refused to talk to anyone. He wanted his family back he missed their warm love, in the past few hours all he was given was cold hatred and he was sick of it.  
"Come now child stop being difficult and tell us what happened." The judge on the right side said. Her voice was stern and harsh. She gave Akira a nasty look of distaste, like rode kill on the side of the street. Akira looked up at her and their eye's meet one another. His eyes had turned neon green again his hands clenched tight into a fist. The judges took back for a second surprised at what they saw.  
"Its clear that this child killed his family, just look at him he has no control over his god blood. He probably let it get out of control." Said the judge on the left in a arrogant tone, saying as if he were mocking the child. "I say we put him in a detention center until he seems suited to leave."  
"Now, hold on you too your acting rash here. This is but a child although he refuses to talk there seems more to this than what it seems like." The middle judge looked at Akira, he glared at the child in a strong way. One in which his father does to him if he had done something wrong, but he still refused to talk. "Child if you continue to refuse to talk then we will have to put you away. Is there anyone who at least your are willing to talk to besides us. Akira though back to Reeze, she was the last person he had left, but he was unsure. Back at the hospital it looked as if she didn't want anything to do with him as he was being taken away. Without noticing his lips moved and uttered the name "Reeze"

Officer Reeze was brought into the room, upon entering she saw Akira and quickly ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He wanted to resist but it was something he was longing for. "Enough of this, please Chief Reeze talk to him and figure out what happened last night."  
But Reeze didn't say anything she stood there with her head down. After a bit of thinking she said, "Sir I am unable to release that information. The child wished not to talk, or give out any information."  
The middle judge became furious, "Then what the hell did he call you for, this is no joke boy. We need to know what happened now, or I will send you away!" Akira looked up at Reeze his eyes begged her to help him.  
"Sir may I pose a more suitable course of action please?" The judges stopped and looked at her. The middle judge raised a brow and seems surprised by this  
"Oh, and what might this be?"  
"I say we put him in a rehabilitation center and teach him how to control his powers. I do not think it is right to put a four year old child in jail. Although he has great powers it isn't something to fear, but something to control. In the span of two years I can teach him all he needs to know, and how to control his gift."Akira looked up at the middle judge. He seems quite interested in the plan Reeze gave them. He began to stroke his beard a bit pondering over what to do. From the left side, the judge scuffed at the thought.  
"You think you can teach this child how to control the powers of a god in two years, and how exactly are you going to do that?"Reeze quickly snapped back with a reply. It seemed like she had already thought this plan through and had almost made it full proof in her mind. Her eyes fixated on the left judge.  
"Over the last thirty years as we all know technology as advanced enough so that even common people like us can use the powers like the god's. Through the use of enchanted weapons or armor, or runic crystals we to can be like the royal blooded and use god's powers. It is only the royal blood that can use these powers naturally."  
"Hurry up and make your point, we don't need a history lesson." Said the judge to the right.  
"Yes, well just like my dear friend, Lady Mia, Akira's mother I too am quite skilled in the use of runic crystals. I can teach him the base use of his powers and how to control them." The room went silent, no one moved or made a sound. The middle judge grew a rather large but eerie smile.  
"Hmm I like your challenge, I agree to this, under one condition. Chief Reeze, what exactly will happen to the child if he doesn't learn to control his powers in this time?"  
"Then you are free to do with him as you see fit."


End file.
